


little sunshine

by lykophos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vampires
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykophos/pseuds/lykophos
Summary: "Aku gila untuk memonopolimu, matahari kecilku." --your typical possessive vampire fic!





	little sunshine

Pemuda itu seperti mentari.

.

Lihat saja, ada kanji kata matahari didalam namanya. Ada kata-kata yang menggambarkan kehangatannya dalam nama yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia sebuah cahaya yang berpendar, terang dan hangat. Bersembunyi dibalik suara tinggi membentak dan pakaian yang tak beraturan, sosok itu menarik siapapun kearahnya.

.

Termasuk Sakuma Rei.

.

Terjerat dalam pesona adik kelasnya yang manis awalnya sama sekali tidak direncanakan. Adik kelasnya yang manis, dengan sepasang netra menyerupai batu topaz berwarna kuning, bibir yang kerap kali melengkung manis taktala mereka bertemu pandang, taring kecil yang terlihat taktala senyumnya melebar, serta ekor anjing khayalan yang kerap kali muncul bila ia meminta sesuatu darinya.

.

Ia ingin memonopolinya.

Sepenuhnya.

.

Seperti saat ini, saat-saat dimana tidak ada siapapun disekolah. Hanya mereka berdua, memadu kasih diatas piano hitam tua milik sekolah.

Bibirnya lembut.

Kemudian manis menguasai mulut, rasa yang seperti gula-gula kapas. Kemudian hangat, ketika lengan milik sang matahari mulai melingkar dibelakang lehernya. Semakin hangat taktala lidahnya mulai bermain, mengajak berdansa lidah sang pemilik mata topaz itu. Semakin hangat, ketika tangannya mulai berkelakar, memeluk erat pinggang ramping sang pemuda bermata topaz itu. Sejenak bibirnya dan bibir sang kembali dingin, taktala pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu terlepas untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

Ah lihat pipi yang memerah bagaikan apel itu. Yang kerap kali memerah taktala emosinya sudah diubun-ubun. Siapa yang mengira bahwa Oogami Kouga memiliki sisi manis seperti ini?

.

Hanya Rei.

.

Topaz itu tertutup dan terbuka, mencoba mengendalikan nafsu yang bergejolak ketika bibir mereka saling bertaut. Tubuh itu lemas dalam dekapannya---kesempatan untuk menghirup aroma khas milik pemuda manisnya dari lehernya; Sakuma Rei mencerukkan kepalanya pada leher sang adik kelas. Ah, kayu manis dan cengkeh, sedikit aroma coklat juga tercium dari leher yang sedang dihirupnya.

"Saa, Wanko...."

Jemarinya menyusuri tengkuk yang kini sudah basah akan keringat itu. Aroma respirasi khas yang selalu mengingatkannya akan sang kekasih. Membuat tubuh yang lemas dalam dekapannya itu bergetar. Manis sekali.

Ah, Sakuma Rei benar-benar sudah gila.

"Kau yang memulai semua ini." suaranya merendah, jemarinya bermain dengan helai-helai abu itu.

"Kalau saja kau menyerah saat aku kembali kesini, dengan tubuh seperti ini, kau tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, kau tahu?" jemari itu mulai menelusuri telinga yang sempat ia tindik dahulu.

.

"Kalau saja kau tidak mengejarku dengan mata berbinar itu,"

Sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan pada perpotongan leher dan bahu itu.

.

"Kalau saja kau tidak memintaku untuk menindikmu,"

Sebuah jilatan.

.

"Kalau saja kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku,"

Gigitan kecil.

.

"Kau pasti masih berada dibawah matahari itu, seperti namamu."

.

Taring itu dengan mudah menembus daging, menyentuh arteri. Mengalirkan merah serasa besi yang kini menghiasi perpotongan leher dan bahu milik kekasihnya. Aroma besi menyerbak, menguasai ruangan kecil diantara mereka. Erang dan desah saling bergaung, mengisi ruangan itu.

_["APA KAU GILA VAMPIRE BASTARD!?!?! LEPASKAN A-----!!!!!!]_

Menarik taringnya, Rei Sakuma tersenyum taktala tubuh Oogami Kouga kembali melemas dalam dekapnya.

.

"Sayang sekali; aku sudah memberikanmu kesempatan untuk kabur sebelumnya bukan?"

_["Hhhhh....k-kau... gi-gila,"]_

.

Senyumnya melebar. Netra merah itu berkilat didalam kegelapan.

"Ya, aku memang gila,"

.

.

.

"Aku gila untukmu. Aku gila untuk memonopolimu, matahari kecilku,"

**Author's Note:**

> .... digali dari sebuah grup; diarsipkan karena anu /APA


End file.
